


The Man Behind the Mask

by afullmoonrising



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Depressed Bucky Barnes, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afullmoonrising/pseuds/afullmoonrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. It might be terrible but who knows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It might be terrible but who knows.

“Bucky I'm home!” You called to your boyfriend as you walked in the door.  
“There's my girl! How was training?”  
“Tough but fun. Clint taught me how to shoot a bow!” You excitedly told Bucky about your day at the tower. He was under observation to see if he would be an asset to the team and was excited to get fun news. You were assigned his case but as you got to know the man not the soldier, you fell in love. He was rough around the edges but you loved him anyway.  
You were trying to put a box of cereal on a shelf when you felt his body press against your back and the box was lifted out of your hand. You smiled and turned around.  
“Thank you.” You smiled up at him. You got lost looking into his eyes and he snapped his fingers in front of your face.  
“(Y/N), you there?” He smirked. Instead of replying you stood on your toes and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“I love you.” You said simply after breaking away. Bucky's hands found their way to your waist and he pulled you flush against him.  
“I've missed you.” He said.  
“I can tell.” You made eye contact and reached down and stroked his hard member through his sweatpants. His eyes darkened and he kissed you hard. He tangled his metal hand in your hair and pulled you into the kiss. Then, with his other arm, he picked you up and you wrapped your arms and legs around him. When you got to your bedroom he gently laid you on the bed before taking his shirt off. You couldn't help but stare at the specimen in front of you.  
“See something you like?” He teased. He leaned down and took the hem of your shirt in his hand and started pulling it up. You took the hint and sat up so he could get it off easier. After the shirt was discarded you stood up and pulled your pants off and Bucky did the same. You were left there in just your matching black lace panties and bra. “So beautiful.” He muttered as he closed the space between you capturing your lips in a heated kiss. He lightly pushed on your shoulder and you took a few steps backwards, never breaking the kiss, until you felt the edge of the bed on your knees. You pulled away breathless. “Lay down.” He urged. You turned around and crawled to the center of the bed. Bucky followed you. He looked at you from head to toe.  
“See something you like?” You quoted him from earlier. He smirked at you before taking your bra in his hands and ripping it down the center. Then he took one nipple in his mouth and the other one in his hand. He nibbled and sucked and soon you were begging him for more. “Bucky, please I need you inside me.”  
“What do you want?” He sat up with lust filled eye. He wanted you to beg.  
“I want you to fuck me with that big cock.” Your breathing was becoming more and more labored as he skimmed his fingers down your stomach stopping at your panties.  
“Is this where you want me?”  
“Yes Bucky please!” You begged him. With a mischievous smirk he tore your panties away from your body. He attacked your center with his metal fingers, he trailed his finger tips from your dripping slit to your clit before slipping two fingers inside you. You moaned and arched your back wordlessly begging for more. “Please. I need more.” You wined when he took his fingers away and stood up. He hooked his fingers in his boxers and slowly dragged them down his thighs. His cock sprang free and you moaned at the sight of it.  
“Is this what you want?” He asked. 'The little bastard. Making me beg like my life depends on it.' You thought to yourself.  
“Yes baby that's what I want. I want you to fuck me real good.” He got back in the bed and pinned your hands above your head.  
“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right.” You moaned at his words. You loved it when he talked like that and he knew it. Moving so both your wrists were being held down by his metal hand he took his other hand and lined himself up with your wet center. “You want me to fuck this little pussy?”  
“Yes please I need you so bad.” This time he complied and slowly sunk his cock into you. He stretched you just right, it was borderline painful but it was perfect. You nodded to let him know he could move and he did. He slowly pulled out before slamming back in. When he bottomed out you moaned loudly.  
“I love hearing you moan for me.”  
“Fuck. Harder. Fuck me.” Bucky was pounding into you and the pleasure was getting more and more intense. After a few more thrusts you felt yourself coming undone. “I'm gonna come!” You cried.  
“Come with me baby.” His thrusts became erratic before he spilled his hot seed in your center and it only made your orgasm more intense. He pulled his now semi-hard dick out of you and you laid there spent. You felt Bucky get up and a minute later he came back with a bottle of water. You sat up and drank almost half of it. Then you noticed he was still hard.  
“You want help with that?” You asked crawling to the edge of the bed.  
“Baby you're tired. You don't have to.” You loved how sweet he was. It was a nice change from how he used to be.  
“But I want to.” You took him in your hand and pumped him a few times before taking him in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his head a few times before taking him further in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and he started to gently fuck your mouth. You pulled almost completely off him and teased his slit. He threw his head back and moaned as he came. The sound he made was easily the sexiest thing you ever heard and made a mental note to get him to make it again. You swallowed as much as you could and milked the rest out of him before you pulled away.  
“So sexy with my come on your chin.” He murmured in your ear before gently kissing you. You smiled onto the kiss and pulled away, wiping his come on the back of your hand. “I love you baby.” He said.  
“Love you too Barnes.” With that you fell asleep in each others arms.

 

“No!” You heard Bucky yell. You shot up and looked over at him. He was squirming around and was sweating profusely.  
You shook his shoulder, “Bucky you need to wake up.” You saw him wake just soon enough to duck away from his fist. “Bucky. It's me. You're safe.” You took him in your arms in an attempt to soothe him. He buried his head in your shoulder and you could feel his body shaking with silent sobs.  
“I thought they had me again. They made me hurt you. My brain was screaming at me to stop. But I couldn't.” It tore your heart to pieces to see him like this.  
“Bucky it's ok it wasn't real.” He was clinging on to you like his life depended on it. “What can I do to help?” He pulled away and you wiped his tears off his face and tucked his hair behind his ear.  
“Just stay with me.” He sounded exhausted.  
“I'm not going anywhere. But how bout we get you a shower.” He nodded and started to get up. You took his hand and laced your fingers with his. You steadied him as best you could and walked into the bathroom. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and you started the shower. When you looked at him you almost cried. He was sitting there, shoulders hunched in defeat just staring into space. “Bucky look at me.” You gently caressed his face encouraging him to look at you. “They can never make you do anything ever again. You got away.” He gave you a half smile and went back to staring at the wall. You took his hand once more and maneuvered him into the shower. You grabbed the soap and lathered him up before rinsing him off. Once he was clean you could see that he was feeling better. Once you were clean too you stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around yourself before giving one to Bucky. “Feeling better?” He shrugged his shoulders in response. You turned to face him and gave him a big hug. “You're safe here.”You whispered in his ear. You walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his shirt off the floor, tugging it over your head. You walked back into the bathroom to see Bucky sitting on the toilet again holding his head in his hands.  
“I was a monster (Y/N).” He said quietly. “I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't found you.” He looked up looking like a lost puppy. “If it weren't for you I wouldn't be sitting here right now.” You knew he wasn't talking about escaping Hydra.  
“Don't talk like that. You saved yourself.”  
You walked over to where he was sitting and took both his hands in yours. “How can you love me knowing the things I did?” He asked.  
“It wasn't you. They made you do it.” You said. Now you were crying. How could he think so little of himself.  
“Baby, why are you crying?” You couldn't help the little laugh that escaped your lips.  
“Even when we're talking about you, you're always concerned about me.” You smiled sadly at him. It was his way of avoiding his feelings. “I'm crying because I can't see how you could hate yourself so much. You are perfect in every way possible. The past is in the past James. You can't change what happened.” You stood up pulling him with you. You led him back to bed and laid down. You curled up next to him and draped your arm across his middle. “I love you so much.” You said sleepily.  
“I love you too (Y/N).”  
Bucky's POV  
When I woke up I was alone. Then my anxiety kicked in. She saw what a wreck I am and left. I thought. Then I heard her singing softly in the kitchen. I smiled to myself. It was the first time in months she had woken up before me. In the past, when the nightmares weren't as bad, I would just get up and go for a run or do something else to waste the time. Then I got up and pulled my boxers on before walking into the kitchen. Quietly I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. “Hey baby.” I said pulling her closer to me.  
“Hey.” She turned to face me.  
Your POV  
“Hey.” You turned to face Bucky. He was smiling but you could tell he was upset about something. “Is something wrong?” You asked.  
“It's noth...” He paused looking at the wall behind your head. “I should be more honest with you.” He muttered. “When I woke up and saw you weren't there I thought you left me because you saw how broken I was.”  
“Nothing you say or do would make me leave you. James I love you. You do know that right?”  
“I do. I really do. Just sometimes I trick myself into thinking you don't.”  
“Let me show you.” You pulled away and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. When you were in the door you kissed him gently, pouring all your feelings into it. You pushed him back and he laid on the bed. You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his muscular legs. His hardening member caught your attention. You knelt down and slowly took him in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and ran your tongue down the underside of his cock. He moaned loudly and the sound turned you on. You bobbed your head and moved your other hand to play with his balls. He growled at the feeling.  
“(Y/N) I'm gonna come.” He said moments before he came in your mouth. You swallowed as much as you could but a little dripped down your chin. You pulled off of his still hard cock and moved to straddle him. Before you realized what was happening Bucky flipped you over so he was on top. “I love it when you wear my clothes.” He muttered. He reached down and ran his head over your slit a few times making you wine. Slowly, he thrust into you, making you moan. After a few seconds he slowly pulled almost all the way out. When he pushed back in it was hard but slow. Hitting your sweet spot just right. He kept this pace up for a few minutes before you could feel your climax approaching. After a few thrusts your orgasm crashed over you making you scream. You clung to him like your life depended on it while he stilled inside you. He laid you back down and kissed you lovingly. He started moving slowly, building to a faster pace. He reached down and started making circles around your clit. You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your fingers into his shoulders leaving marks. His thrusts became erratic before you felt him come undone. He buried his face in your neck and moaned louder than you had ever heard before. He pulled out and kissed you again before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned you off before doing the same to himself. After he tossed the towel in the laundry basket he came back and laid down next to you, wrapping you in his arms.  
“How bout we get some breakfast.” You suggested suddenly realizing you were starving.  
“Sounds good.” Bucky agreed, a smile pulling at his lips. You got up and headed back to the kitchen. You heard Bucky groan from behind you. “You meant now?” He complained.  
“If you wait much longer there won't be anything left!” You yelled at him when he still wasn't there. You finished your pancake and got up to check on him. You walked through the door and heard soft snoring. You saw Bucky sprawled out on the bed, out cold. “Oh Buck.” You muttered under your breath. Smiling you walked into the kitchen to clean up.  
About an hour later Bucky stumbled into the living room where you were sitting watching your favorite show. “What time is it?” He grumbled running a hand through his bed-head.  
You checked your phone. “About 11:30.” You looked up at him with a huge grin on your face.  
“You think this is funny?”  
“Hell ya! Mr. Up at 4:00 slept late.”  
“You wore me out.” He looked down. “All of me.” You tried to hold your laughter in but failed. “Stop laughing at me!” Bucky pleaded. He kept a stern look for a few seconds before he broke down in his own fit of laughter. You were both sitting on the couch just kind of giggling to yourselves when you heard a knock on the door. You got up and tried to suppress your laughter. You opened the door and saw Steve there.  
“(Y/N). We have a case Fury wants us to go on.” You looked back at Bucky and he nodded and smiled at you. You smiled back and headed to the tower with Steve.


End file.
